eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
El'Arad, Lord Primarch of Erudin
Strategy The two major gimmicks to Lord Primarch El'Arad are the unstable rifts and the runes. The unstable rifts are small black clouds that he will release every few seconds. The rifts will spawn and start slowly moving with a destination of where one of your allies was when it spawned. Once the rift is out, you have about 20 seconds to right click and Diffuse it before it will explode. The explosion does medium health damage and drains all your power. It will also put an elemental DOT on everyone called Feedback of Theer that ticks for 1-2k every second. It reapplies itself after cured or exhausted - it's tough for a single healer to keep up with it. The runes, or glyphs, will start spawning when El'Arad reaches 55% health. Blue text will appear in your chat window indicating that a rune is now up. (As of 6/3/12 Blue Text does not appear. Players should look for El'Arad to start speaking) The runes can appear in one of three pillars surrounding the hemisphere that El'Arad is on. Your group will have about 15 seconds from the moment the rune appears to find it, run over to it, and click it. Once three allies click it a small circular force field will appear and surround the pillar. All allies standing within the radius of that circle will be protected from a AE that El'Arad will use - it hits multiple times for 30k focus damage. In the 15 seconds you have to reach the rune, El'Arad will be rooted. The pillars themselves go to the high ceiling, but there's a gap in each pillar at about the 3 meter mark. That is where the rune will appear. You have about 30 seconds after that AE goes off before another rune will spawn and you'll repeat the process. It's recommended that you slow burn El'Arad down until the first rune appears. After you click the rune and avoid the AE, use your high cooldown damage abilities to burn him as quickly as possible - that will limit the risk of having to run to the multiple runes throughout the fight. El'Arad also casts a DOT called Time Dilation that does major arcane damage. It needs to be cured immediately and tank should have high arcane resists to mitigate it. Other notes: *You cannot fall into the swirling void in the floor. There is a barrier. *You can get periodically zapped for 2-3k by lightning strike if you stay around the edge of the room. Stay on the chain floor and you won’t get hit. You won’t agro El’Arad until you go up on the hemisphere dome. *El’Arad’s unstable clouds can sort of “hide” in a person if they don’t move. This makes them very difficult to dispel. *The runes in the columns do NOT glow until you click on them. *Don’t pull El’Arad to one of the rune towers. If he’s inside the shield area when it activates, he can still kill you with his massive attack. Keep him away from the tower. *Once the rune appears, he gets rooted, so just stop attacking and go find the rune.